Reversal
by gostopow
Summary: AU: One shot - Season 2 Den Of Thieves. Based on the prompt What If Demming was a female and was interested in Castle. What would Beckett say when asked if there was anything Between her and Castle.


_Beckett's Apartment_

Kate Beckett finds herself sitting in her living room lost in her thoughts. Trying to come to a conclusion on just why this is bothering her so much. After all he is just her shadow, she isn't interested in him… is she?

This all started two days ago with the investigation into the murder of Paul Finch, a thief. Everything was going great until there was a connection made with the break-in at a branch of Manhattan Mutual which fit in with Finch's profile. With that tie in to the Robbery Division came the introduction of Esposito's old friend from his days at the 54th, Detective Tonya Demming. She was just as tall and built similar to Beckett but had darker colored hair and brown eyes.

At first Kate thought it would be great working alongside apparently another strong female. It would level the playing field of her already male dominated team. After all it was just a few weeks ago that she had gotten to work with Special Agent in Charge Jordan Shaw of the FBI. It was a great experience… other than the part where Castle spent more time theorizing with her and attracted to her fancy gadgets.

But then she noticed that Demming took an immediate liking to Castle. Not so subtly flirting trying to flirt with him; slight touching of his arm while laughing at one of his ridiculous theories he usually threw out there, trying to encroach on her and Castle's playful banter. But what got Kate lost in her thoughts tonight was overhearing Tonya asking Castle to Dinner. She shouldn't care, it shouldn't bother her… but it did. She hurried into the elevator and out of the precinct not wanting to stay around for his answer.

She has spent the last 2 hours asking herself _"why is this upsetting her so much?"_ Right now she should be soaking in her tub, reading a good book (one of his), sipping on a glass of wine trying to unwind and prepare to jump back in the case in the morning.

Even though she doesn't want to admit it, she knows what the answer is; Castle has become more than just her shadow. He is more than the irritating, self-centered, playboy, jackass she though he was when he forced himself into her life over a year ago. She now knows that most of it is an act… a persona he puts on for those he keeps at a distance. She has caught glimpses of the real Richard Castle; the loving son to a single mother, the amazing father to a beautiful and intelligent daughter, and an incredible writer who finds her extraordinary enough to base books off of. But the biggest reason is that she knows her cares about her. Agent Shaw has not the only one who has brought it to her attention, but she was only with them a short time and could tell. How could she not… the man ran into a burning building to rescue her. He shot the gun out of Dunn's hand before she would have most likely been killed. He found her father's watch in the wreckage of her apartment and had in repaired (knowing how much it meant to her). And last but not least, he invited her into his home with no ulterior motives until she was able to find a new place of her own.

She can go on and on with everything the man had done for her. Instead of facing this head on like she would an investigation she chooses to hide behind the _" its complicated"_ comment she throws out whenever someone brings it up. God she wishes she wasn't so broken, so scared. She would have claimed what should be hers right in front of Demming… marking her territory. Her only hope is that once this case is solved things will return back to some sort of normal.

 _12_ _th_ _Precinct Homicide_

Castle exits the elevator heading towards her desk with his customary 2 coffee's in his hands. Of course she is already at her desk re-combing the information they have already looked over. He knows she wants to solve this thing especially the effect it is have on Esposito since discovering his ex-partner ,Ike Thornton, is not only alive but may be involved in Finch's murder.

He takes his customary seat next to her and places the cup in front of her. He watches/ stares at her when without lifting her head she reaches out for it placing it to her lips for a sip before placing it back down. He continues to stare until she finally lifts her head, acknowledging him with one of her distinct glares with a quick "what?"

He can tell something is bothering her. Yes he knows part of it is the case, but even through the most difficult of cases… this is the first time she has not at least said good morning and thanked him for her coffee. He needs to know what is going on, see if it was something he did. So he goes with "you tell me."

She knows she is not being fair. He hasn't done anything wrong and has no idea why she is being cold this morning. She also knows that if she uses the case as an excuse he will see right through it so she decides to play dumb "What exactly am I supposed to be telling you?"

Getting aggravated "Really? That's what you are going with? Why are you giving me the cold shoulder this morning? And before you say you aren't, or that it has to deal with the case… think again because I know you and know when you aren't telling the truth."

She figures half-truth is better than nothing "I'm sorry Castle; I just had a lot on my mind last night and didn't sleep well."

Searching her eyes for any sign that she is being untruthful and finding none he smiles and replies "Yeah I know what you mean."

She tries not to let it bother her and before she can squelch the idea from her mind it ends up coming out "Oh, your dinner date with Demming run late?"

He is caught off guard by her question. He didn't wasn't even aware the Beckett heard them talking before she left for the evening. He is almost ready to come back with a quick remark about her sounding jealous but think better of it. Over the past couple of months things have been improving between him and Beckett and he doesn't want to do anything to ruin it. So he sticks with honesty "No, I.. I didn't accept her invitation."

Now she is the one surprised. She can't believe that Castle would turn down an invitation with a beautiful woman. Especially one that isn't hiding, like herself, the fact the she is interested in him. "Why not?"

He wants to tell her because of you. That she is the only woman he is interested in, but is afraid his answer will be too much. He is almost sure that she cares about him. There have been too many moments where if they were not interrupted he is sure something would have happened. So he too settles for half-truths "I promised Alexis I would be home. She has been learning to play poker and wanted the practice. Then after she went to bed I decided to get some writing done."

Now she is the one smiling at him. It feels like a weight has been taken off her shoulders knowing he wasn't with Demming.

It's later on in the day when Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito are in the break room that Espo fills them in on his conversation with Ike and his feeling that Tonya is involvement with Racine. Beckett wants the satisfaction of pulling her into one of the interrogation rooms and getting it out of her one way or another. But it's Castle who comes up with a better idea and briefs them.

"I'm not sure I like this Castle" Beckett responds before adding "And since when do you know how to spar?"

This causes a chuckle from the boys and Castle almost to pout. Yes he knows he is somewhat metrosexual but he doesn't like his anyone questioning his manhood. Getting a little cocky he responds with "There are just as many layers on the Castle onion."

Beckett might understand his meaning but the boys are looking at him confused. So he continues "research, I wanted to get an up close a personal feeling for the fight scenes in the Derrick Storm novels. I ended up training for 6 months with instructors in boxing, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and krav maga."

All three detectives are staring at him in awe before Beckett regains her senses "Alright Castle, will go with your plan." As Esposito and Ryan leave ahead of them she quickly grabs his arm holding him back for a second and adds "just be careful."

 _Precinct Gym_

He knew from her flirting that she loved to spar just as much as Beckett and he had unintentionally let it slip that he also sparred. This caused her to quickly comment that she would love to take him for some one on one action getting sweaty. He didn't miss her double meaning. Although he tried to lessen the tension by responding "maybe", now he found himself taking her up on her offer as Beckett snuck into the women's locker room to fetch Tonya's phone so Ryan and Esposito could run the call back numbers.

Castle starts "just to warn you it's been a while for me?"

Give him a salacious grin she replies "Are we still talking about sparing?" before continuing "don't worry I'll be gentle."

It isn't long before Castle lets her take him down pinning him to the mat. "What's the matter Rick am I too much for you?"

Before she knows what's happening he's reversed their positions smirking out her "no just getting warmed up" as he releases her and the both get back to their feet.

It isn't long before the questions start turning back to the case. Demming asking about how Esposito was doing and Castle mentioning the 54th key fob which Demming said she had lost. Castle looks up at the clock realizing that Kate and the boys should be almost done tracing Tonya's phone. They continue move and counter move each other when Castle decides to go for it. Stating "The night before we met I was home working on my next novel. What about you?"

She sweeps his legs out from under him dropping him to the mat before responding "What about me what? What do I do for fun? Or what was I doing the night before we met?"

Before he is able to respond or get back on his feet she quickly straddles him continuing "Seriously. Why don't you just ask me if I have an alibi for Finch's murder?"

He once again reverses their positions and laughs "Okay. So where were you?"

Castle and Demming enter the tech room together where Ryan, Esposito and Kate have just finished the scan and found nothing. Castle begins "That's because it wasn't Tonya." His eyes landing on Beckett's and he can tell she looking him over making sure he is okay. He gives a smile for reassurance. Ryan returns her phone saying "your alibi checked out" before finishing she was coaching an underprivileged youth basketball league."

Taking it from him she replies "Thank you" as Beckett thinks to herself _really, not only is she beautiful but also a saint._

A few hours later with the help of Captain Montgomery, Castle and Beckett they are able to identify Lieutenant Holliwell as the murderer of Paul Finch. Ryan, Demming and Beckett team up in the take down of the corrupt IA officer.

Back at the precinct Beckett heads to Montgomery's office to brief him on the takedown. She also informs him that Esposito went to the hospital with Ike and that Ryan would be returning with him shortly. She returns to her desk to find Demming standing there waiting.

Beckett starts "if you're looking for Castle he just ran out to pick up lunch for everyone. He should be back in about 30 minutes."

Demming replies "No, actually I'm here to see you."

Startled by Demming's response, Kate is only able to get out "Okay."

"Beckett, can I ask you something? You and Castle, is there, uh, something going on?"

She knows she should answer truthfully but before she can think the better of it, it comes out of her mouth "Yes, there is something going on between me and Castle."

"Oh God, Look Beckett I'm sorry about all the flirting and stuff, if I had known…"

Before Demming can continue, Beckett steps in "Hey, no… there is nothing to apologize about. With all the regs about dating your partner, we have been keeping it to just ourselves right now. Not even Ryan or Esposito know."

"Yeah, I can see where you guys are coming from and I have to tell you that you are both doing a good job hiding it. But just seeing the chemistry between the two of you… I still should have noticed."

After shaking hands and parting ways, Beckett sits at her desk asking _"where the hell did that come from?"_ She sounded so convincing that she even believed the lies she told. Sighing she has come to a decision; She is ready to put herself out there and initiate the next step in her and Castle's relationship.

Castle is about to enter the 12th when he surprisingly runs into Detective Demming exiting. "Hey, you're not going to join us for lunch?"

Giving him a small sad smile "No I'm heading out for the day" then continuing with "Look Castle I'm sorry about all the flirting during the case. If I had known that you and Beckett were together I would have been more professional."

He isn't sure he heard her correctly and repeats "Me and Beckett."

Remembering how Kate told her they were keeping it quiet she replies "Yeah, don't worry though, Beckett told me that the two of you were together but were keeping it quiet due to the regs about being involved with your partner."

Demming will never know how happy she had just made Castle. "Right, well I'm glad that you understand."

After parting ways he hurries up to the Homicide floor deciding to skip the elevator in favor of the faster stairs. He hopes what he has heard from Tonya confirms that Kate has feeling for him. With a burst of new confidence, he is prepared to make a move and take next step in their relationship. Reaching the right floor he comes out of the stairwell to find her at her desk lost in thought with big, beautiful smile lighting up her face. He makes his way over gaining her attention and before he can say anything she is motioning him over into the break room.

Once she is she there is no one else inside she closes the door behind them. Turning to face him she gathers her courage taking a minute to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. He is once again about to speak when she starts "Castle, I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I don't always let on what's on my mind. But this past year, working with you, I've had a really good time."

He nods and adds "Me too."

Smiling at him she continues "So, I'm…I'm just going say this" pausing, taking a deep breath "I want more. I want to be with you. I want…"

But before she is able to continue in two quick strides he is in front of her placing his lips onto hers. The kiss starts off slow as the both are a little tentative with its newness. Before long though each gets braver, exploring more as the passion builds. Finally pulling away from each other panting for air, Castle adds "That's a yes in case you didn't know."

Finished.


End file.
